walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Zombie Hunter
The Walking Dead: Zombie Hunter is a first-person shooter Plug-and-Play TV game, based on characters from ''The Walking Dead'' TV series. It was released in the fall of 2012 Description In this game players must rescue urban survivors from a zombie apocalypse. Players use shotguns, rifles, and crossbows to kill waves of zombies that lurch toward the screen; enemies emit green splashes of blood when hit. Bonuses are awarded for successful headshots, and players lose points for shooting/killing unarmed civilians. Red blood effects appear on screen when players' character incurs damage. Modes Includes dozens of levels of action and game play across thee modes:Walking Dead Zombie Hunter – Fill Those Zombies Full of Lead Pixels (Review) *Story Mode: Allows the player to go through three different acts or levels with a story line attached. Has seven stages, each with three acts. Act 1 has three scenes while acts 2 and 3 have two *Horde Mode: This is the survival mode, where how long you can survive the undead hordes *Free Play Mode: Replay any previously played scene from the three story mode acts without having to play all of story mode again Story Mode *Act 1, Scene 1: Hunted **Primary Objective: Get to the River **Bonus Objective: Get 10 headshots in a row *Act 1, Scene 2: Surrounded **Primary Objective: Find shelter **Bonus Objective: Kill 15 walkers with the crossbow *Act 1, Scene 3: Holed In **Primary Objective: Make it out of the forest **Bonus Objective: Survive using only the shotgun *Act 2, Scene 1: Disoriented **Primary Objective: Make it to the highway **Bonus Objective: Get 25 headshots in a row *Act 2, Scene 2: Drive-By **Primary Objective: Get to the City Limits **Bonus Objective: Finish the scene without dying *Act 3, Scene 1: Contact **Primary Objective: Survive the streets of Atlanta **Bonus Objective: Get 15 headshots in a row *Act 3, Scene 4: Survivors **Primary Objective: Protect Glenn **Bonus Objective: Finish without getting hurt 2-Player Mode Zombies takes multiples shots. The player who gets the last shots on the zombie gets credit for the kill. Elements *Crates: Shoot crates to reveal items. **Items: Shoot an item to pick it up. *Barrels: Shoot barrels to blow them up. *Civilians: Free civilians by shooting the Walkers around them. Don't shoot the civilians. *Walkers: Shoot Walkers in the head to kill them. Some will require multiple headshots. Rate The game is submitted for an ESRB “T for Teen” video game rating.Mike Fahey, If Any Property Needs "Deluxe Plug It In & Play TV Games" It’s The Walking Dead, Kotaku, (January 9, 2012).Press release: JAKKS Pacific Brings AMC’s “The Walking Dead” to Life with a Licensing Agreement for Deluxe Plug and Play TV Games, JAKKS Pacific, Inc. via Business Wire News Releases, (January 9, 2012). Videos The Walking Dead Zombie Hunter - Story Mode Playthrough（ウォーキングデッド ゾンビハンター プレイ動画）|Story Mode Playthrough Gallery TWD Zombie Hunter.jpg TWD Zombie Hunter 2.jpg TWD Zombie Hunter 3.jpg TWD Zombie Hunter 4.jpg TWD Zombie Hunter Multiplayer.jpg|Multiplayer version References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Video Games